1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, to a pedestal for a flat panel display device and a flat panel display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, people pay more and more attention to large size (for example, 50 inch, 55 inch, or the like) flat panel TV products. Large screen has become a major trend in the future TV industrial development. Further, the large size flat panel TV also becomes preferred nowadays, when consumers purchase TVs.
As external dimensions of the flat panel TVs increase continuously, the display devices per se also become heavy. The flat panel display device generally includes a display panel and a pedestal. The pedestal is arranged horizontally and is used to support the display panel, while a circuit board of the flat panel display device is disposed within the pedestal.
In order to support the display panel stably, the pedestal is typically designed to have a larger width dimension. However, this has a negative influence on the overall visual effect of the flat panel display device, and thus such flat panel display device cannot further cater to aesthetic pursuance of the users.